


Pick Me Up

by wicaans



Series: Pack Love [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Fluff, Hinted that Stiles has a girlfriend but not explicitly said who, M/M, Pick-Up Lines, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicaans/pseuds/wicaans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentines Day and time for some corny pick up lines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> [tylerpowsey](http://tylerpowsey.tumblr.com) practically demanded a Scisaac Valentine's Day fic, so that's why there's another fic posted within two days without a beta to show for it!

“Did it hurt?” 

Isaac pulled the zipper up on his pants and looked back at Scott who was sprawled out on the bed still in his boxer shorts.

“What?” 

“When you fell from heaven?” he had the dopiest grin on his face, as if he’d accomplished something life affirming. 

It didn’t take long for Isaac to turn away and make haste with pulling his shirt on, “Why the pick-up line? If you wanted me to get into your pants you only had to ask” he tried to feign disinterest but it was obvious by the heat in his cheeks that the ridiculous line had in fact worked.

The rustle of the sheets and swift “Fuck!” alerted him to the fact that Scott had finally decided to move. But it wasn’t followed by the creaking of the drawers on his bedside cabinet, which meant he was on the prowl. 

Isaac held his stance in front of the bedroom mirror, it gave him less blind spots to watch out for, but that didn’t stop the stealthy Alpha from creeping up behind him.

“I don’t want to get in your pants” Scott mumbled into his back, hands finding their place around his boyfriend’s waist. “Don’t you know what day it is?” he sounded like a kicked puppy as he said it, which put things on high alert, anybody who stepped into the situation now had better watch out.

Moving to rest his hands on top of Scott’s settled Isaac for the better at least, but he couldn’t for the life of him figure out what he was supposed to remember. 

Instead of replying verbally, he shrugged his shoulders and thanked an unholy deity that he didn’t have to look his boyfriend and Alpha in the eye. 

“February 14th Isaac, its Valentine’s Day” it came out as a disappointed sigh, sounding like the ultimate betrayal. 

“M’Sorry” there wasn’t really any need to apologise though, he had never celebrated the ‘holiday’ in all the years he’d been aware it even existed, and it never strictly felt necessary. 

Scott shook his head from where it was placed between his shoulder blades and moved away, now it was his turn for a bit of non-verbal communication.

There was an air of awkwardness in the room, like an actual sin had been committed. Isaac hated it, it made his skin crawl to know he’d somehow upset someone again after this long. 

The Alpha yanked a discarded shirt from a pile on the floor and tugged it on with more aggression than was strictly necessary given the circumstances.

All this over a stupid date on the calendar, as far as Isaac was concerned it was just another day in the presence of Scott in one of his diva moods.

But the scent that reeked through the room spoke more volumes, it wasn’t a pleasant smell, which meant it wasn’t a pleasant mood.

A little huff came from Scott, “I’m gonna go make some pancakes, don’t be long”, okay so he couldn’t even offer an apology in the way of food.

It may not have had held much importance to Isaac but it was clear that it did to his Alpha.

He had to fix this.

~  
Scott honestly wasn’t mad, he wasn’t upset, he was just a little shocked that not everyone knew when Valentine’s Day was. 

Instead of mulling it over, he made good on his offer of pancakes by heating up the pan and getting to work.

Some way through the process he began to brew the coffee, this had to be the best Valentine’s Day of all time and leaving Isaac without his morning cup wouldn’t have made a great start.

But then making him feel ridiculous was hardly a good way of going about things. Scott ran a hand through his hair and tapped his fingers against the counter.

“Do you know what my shirt is made out of?” he was stewing so much he didn’t even hear Isaac sneak up on him.

“Huh?”

“Boyfriend Material” 

Scott was still in a bit of daze and turned to face his boyfriend with a raised brow.

“I was feeling a little off today”

“Hey no, it’s fine, it’s an easy-” clearly they were going to talk about this butting in habit because hell, at any other time it would have been considered annoying.

“But you definitely turned me on” Isaac was clearly bright red, save his knuckles that were tightly gripping the doorframe.

It took him a moment before Scott started spluttering like a complete tool, “Wait, you’re using the corny pick-up lines now?” he took a step forward into his space.

“You look cold, want to use me as a blanket?” Isaac held out his arms, resolve nearly breaking.

Now it was the Alpha’s turn to be utterly embarrassed, cheeks warming up, pulse rate clearly rising by the sound of the drumming in his own ears.

“Oh god please stop” he mumbled just before mashing their lips together. 

When one or the other of them pulled away they were pleasantly breathless and smiling.

“You two are so gross, please stop with the PDA for five minutes!” Stiles called as he entered through the front door.

Isaac turned to poke his tongue out his friend-by-proxy, before tightening his grip around Scott’s waist, who literally couldn’t stop laughing. 

“What’s got into him all of a sudden?” Stiles shimmied past the pair of them and into the kitchen, making a retching noise as he went.

“Stiles, he started using pick-up lines!” Scott mumbled into his boyfriend’s shirt, any other run of the mill human would not have been able to hear that, but the hum of agreement told him that he understood every word with perfect clarity.

Stiles made to pour himself a cup of coffee and turned to face them both, “Wow, wouldn’t have piqued you as such a romantic” the sarcasm in his tone was clear, as ever.

“Wouldn’t have piqued you as the kind of guy to leave his girlfriend alone on Valentine’s Day” it took all of Isaac’s willpower to not make a more personal dig, he was going soft, well just a little bit.

It was his turn to laugh when Stiles nearly choked on his drink, Scott pulled out of Isaac’s grip with the tiniest of whines and span on his heel to face his best friend. 

“Go buy her some flowers, and that wolf charm she’s been eyeing up for weeks” how typical of Scott to start handing out advice on such a cliché topic.

As Stiles began waving his hands in reply, the Alpha reached forward and pulled the mug of coffee out of his hand, “You know the one.”

It wasn’t long before he was silently thanking his friend and giving a courteous nod to Isaac, “Oh you know a few pick-up lines will come in handy too, I’ll get Isaac to text you some!”

Stiles tripped on nothing and swore on his way out the front door.

“What’s got into you all of a sudden?” the Beta tilted his head at Scott, the positivity had come back almost as quickly as it had disappeared in the first place.

“Oh you know, Valentine’s Day or something”


End file.
